Pleajeune
Pleajeune (プレジューヌ, Purejūnu), also the Entertainment District, is a location in Hekseville, the second of the four districts to which Kat travels in Gravity Rush. Also called the Entertainment District, it houses numerous bars, shops, and venues that offer all manner of recreation and enjoyment. Additionally, it is home to Arquebus Academy. It is also a location in Gravity Rush 2. Geography From the world map, Pleajeune is located on the northern side of the World Pillar. This district is often bustling with activity, as there are a lot of night clubs, shops, bars, a hotel, and even a Ferris Wheel. It is a very popular hotspot for young people, particularly students of Arquebus Academy, which is located just outside the district centre. History Gravity Rush Kat decides to check out the entertainment district after recovering the missing part of Auldnoir. It is here where she meets the student Newt, who seemed to have developed a small crush on her. Newt asks Kat to help him find where his childhood friend, Echo has disappeared to. After saving her from being consumed by a Nevi, Kat is tasked with finding the missing part of Pleajeune, while lamenting over why Raven hates her. In the mission A Time to Play, Kat tries to infiltrate a notorious street gang known as the Snakerabbits. This part of the DLC takes place in Pleajeune. The Ark of Time - Raven's Choice In the third episode, Trapped in Peace, after returning to a time frozen Hekseville from the Labyrinth, Raven is tasked with finding the keepers of Light and Dark in order to make them take a physical form. After some guidance from defeated Nevi, she eventually finds Cyanea, the keeper of Darkness, within the school grounds in the Pleajeune district. This the only time in which Pleajeune is visited in this story arc. Gravity Rush 2 Kat returns to Pleajeune after her three year absence when she discovers that her old friend, Aki, had relocated Pandora's Fortunes. She finds Newt and Echo, who are now married, and Echo is expecting a baby. After meeting Dr. Brahman, she brings him to Pleajeune to relive memories of the time he used to spend with his daughter before she became critically ill. Kat flees to Pleajeune after she is framed for murder, where she is approached by a strange Grigo that seems to want to help her. After she is led to the centre of the district, Kat is cornered by Kali, and the two fight in the street after Chaz broadcasts the discarded video tape from a smashed Grigo. It is at this point where Raven makes her return to Hekseville, bringing Cecie through the wormhole with her. Kat spends a lot of her time in Pleajeune assisting Aki with various tasks for her business, and winds up helping Newt, now a teacher at Arquebus Academy, with some students who were entering the grounds after hours. Locations Gravity Rush 2 Manholes * Arquebus Academy * Goddess Statue * Pandora's Fortunes Challenge Missions * Aggressive Sales Tactics II * Behind the Scenes I * Customer Service II * Sliding Race II Other * Pandora's Fortunes * Pleajeune Station Trivia * Pleajeune's name is most likely a combination of "Pleasure" and jeune, the French word for "young" or "youth." * When carrying Newt around Arquebus Academy in "Too Many Secrets", some precious gems can often be found in a heart formation. * In both games, the missions given out by Newt both take place in Pleajeune, mostly in Arquebus Academy, and reward Kat with the Arquebus school uniform in each game. * In Gravity Rush 2, fireworks will occasionally be set off in Pleajeune. A group of citizens gathers behind the Ferris wheel and launches them into the air. If Kat attempts to shift into the fireworks, she will stop and cry out as if taking damage (although no actual damage is taken). It is unknown how long the player has to have played the game for the fireworks to be set off. See the images below for reference. Photos 2016-11-08-104907.jpg|Map of Pleajeune 39xnl.jpg|A sign reading "Motel" ArquebusAcademy.jpg|Arquebus Academy tumblr_m5u1h9lftw1qzpudzo1_400.jpg|A young woman in Pleajeune Fireworks_operators.png|Fireworks operators, two appear at the two docks and one appears at the far center area. Fireworks_operator_closeup.png|Closeup of fireworks operator Distant_fireworks_explosion_with_fireworks_projectitle.png|Distant fireworks explosion with an unexploded fireworks projectile. Fireworks_explosion.png|Closeup of fireworks explosion Closeup_of_unexploded_fireworks_projectile.png|Closeup of an unexploded fireworks projectile. Category:Locations in Gravity Rush Category:Locations in Gravity Rush 2 Category:Locations in Another Story - Raven's Choice